Sanity of the Heart
by VeriCo2307
Summary: Three years after the war, Hermione Granger is working as a Healer at St.Mungo's. After the defeat of Voldemort, his deatheaters are imprisoned, except for one. The one who helped to bring him down. What will Hermione do when he reenters her life? Does sh
1. Prologue

**Sanity of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter...**

Prologue

Three years after the war, Hermione Granger is working as a Healer at St.Mungo's. After the defeat of Voldemort, his deatheaters are imprisoned, except for one. The one who helped to bring him down. What will Hermione do when he reenters her life? Does she have the courage to despise him, even after all he's done? Will she have to choose between her "normal" life and her deepest desire? HG/DM...some sexual content. M just to be sure...

* * *

_A/N: Ok so this is one of my first fanfics that i actually plan on finishing. So i would really appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism... D thanxzzz and i hope u like it.!!!_


	2. A Life Without Fear

**Sanity of the Heart**

Disclaimer: All the characters of Harry Potter are the property of J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Life Without Fear

It had been three years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Now, life took on a very well deserved turn for the better. People were not afraid anymore. Anywhere you looked, you saw joy & happiness.

Although, some where still in pain. But one of a different kind. Hermione Granger, brilliant witch, was one of those. She had been there, in the war. She had been there with Harry & Ron, every step of the way. And they had won, but they had also lost. She lost her parents and friends to the war. Even now, she could feel the emptiness they had left in her heart.

She sat on the window seat looking out of her London flat. She wiped a tear with the back of her hand and thought about all that she had accomplished. She was now the Head of the Maternity Department at St.Mungo's. This was a huge achievement for a witch of such a young age. She was only twenty-two. Many had been surprised at her career choice. It had always been expected that the brilliant Hogwarts graduate would take a job at the Ministry, maybe as minister of magic. But no, she decided on something traditional, yet outside her usual choices. In the beginning she had been uncertain, but now she had not a doubt.

Whenever she delivered a baby, she got the most amazing feeling, it made her feel so alive and so wonderful for bringing life into this world. Especially a world rid of evil. Yes, she knew she had the perfect career, and the money was really good also. Her friends, her beloved boys were still there for her, as they had always been. Harry worked as an auror for the Ministry and Ron, surprisingly enough, had been signed to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. His sister and Hermione's best friend was engaged to none other than Dean Thomas. Hermione was happy for her but whenever she was around them, she felt sad.

Well, it had been a long time since she had had someone special in her life. The truth is that she was a workaholic, and had no time for dating. She had gotten used to the lonely feeling at night, but she would not mind some company once in a while. Someone to come home to.

_She sighed._ Hermione got up and walked towards her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in. She stuck her head in the fireplace and said "Ginny Weasley".

"Hey! about time you showed up. What took you so long?,"asked the redhead.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff. So meet me at Jeezy's 10pm?," she asked

"Yes, and dont forget to look nice 'cuz I have a surprise for you!,"said Ginny, a mischiveous grin playing on her lips.

"Augh, I wish you would tell me who you're bringing already. I know you're probably trying to match me up with someone again."

"Whatever 'Mione, just go get ready." said Ginny in an exasperated tone. She watched Hermione's head disappear and she ran to the bathrooom to change her robes.

_Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor..._

" Come on Draco, stop being so infantile and boring. You really need to go out and have some fun for a change. " said Blaise.

"I'm not being infantile, I just don't want to go out. Whenever I do I am either harrased or badgered by reporters for an exclusive." said the handsome man.

Blaise laughed out loud, "Well, what do you expect, you are Witch's Weekly most eligible bachelor. You should be elated mate. Who nows, you might meet someone interesting tonight."

"Alright, I guess it can't hurt to get a little breather."

"'Course not," said his friend, clapping him on the back.

Half an hour later, the two men apparated out of the manor and to the entrance of Jeezy's.

Jeezy's was the hangout spot for witches & wizards everywhere. It was an underground club for the magical elite. There was music, dancing, beautiful people and of course, tons of booze.

As the two walked into the club, many female onlookers looked in their direction approvingly. Blaise Zabini was tall, dark and very handsome. He had a killer smile and confidence out the roof. He had a strong build and powerful looking shoulders. Next to him, every witch's dream man, Draco Malfoy was just as handsome, if not more. The latter was tall, he had a very manly shape and a muscular build, but more natural than Blaise's. He had silvey blond hair, some of which fell in front of his eyes. It only made his appeal stronger. But the sexiest thing about him were his eyes. If he directed a look your way, you'd be sure to wet your knickers.

His eyes were a smoldering steel grey. Just imagining how they would look during a moment of passion brought women to their knees. But this man neither cared or just simply ignored it. The truth was, as much as he liked women, to him it was simply a one night diversion nothing more. As soon as he was pleased, he would move on. Never looking back. No, never looking back.

The two headed to the bar and grabbed a seat. They ordered drinks and turned to survey the crowd.

"You know, that blonde over there is really cute." said his friend, nudging him with his elbow. Draco glanced at the woman. She gave him a broad smile but he simply turned back to Blaise.

"Not cute enough." said Draco haughtily.

On the other side of the room, Hermione Granger was looking for her friend. She spotted her by the bar. She headed there, almost tripping on a stranger's foot.

"Sorry," she said over her shoulder, without glancing back." Hey Gin."

"There you are!. You look great." said her friend, an approving smile on her face.

"Thanks, so where is this surprise you have for me?"

"Ahh, he's in the bathroom at the moment. Come on, sit down."

"Alright."

"Hello ladies," said a man's voice behind Hermione.

"Oliver! oh my gosh, how are you? it's great to see you!," said Hermione, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm good Hermione. You look great. Ginny didn't tell me who she was bringing me to meet tonight." smiling at her.

"I know, she didnt' tell me either." said Hermione, throwing a stare at Ginny.

"So guys, I'll let you two catch up. I'm gonna go to the little girls room," Ginny got up and winked at Hermione before leaving.

The two friends sat down and started talking about their lives and what they had been up to for the last three years.

Malfoy had been watching the scenario play out on the other side of the bar. He had been sitting there, enjoying his drink when a nfully sexy woman in a short red dress had stepped on his foot. He followed her to a girl with red hair sitting at the other corner of the bar. The redhead looked oddly familiar. Blaise had followed his gaze and swore loudly.

"Well, I'll be dammed. Isn't that the weaselette?"

Draco took a second look _' yes that's who it is. The Weasley girl,' he thought_. "Yes, I think it is."

"Woa, She looks damm sexy. She's sure grown up," commented Blaise. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. Blaise had a reputation for oggling after every female with a nice rack and a tight little ass. Although, the girl wasn't that bad. Still, she wasn't his type. The other woman, however, might be. He could only see her back. But what he saw he liked... a lot. She was tall and her legs where a mile long. The red dress she was wearing was torturously short, making the man's imagination run wild. She had a small tatoo on her ankle and perfeclty shaped, tanned legs. But the thing that awed him the most was her hair. It was a mane of thick, glossy, chestnut colored curls. He wanted nothing a the moment than to run his fingers through it.

He noticed a man joining the group and talking to the attractive woman. He placed his hand on her back and hugged her. Draco felt terrible jealousy, even though he had not even met the woman. The redhead got up and left, and so did Zabini. He was going after her.

Draco saw the woman and the other man, who he recognized to be Oliver Wood, star player of the Chudley Cannons. He was very intrigued as to who this woman was. Suddenly, the two got up and headed to the dance floor. He had a glimpse of her face. She had big dark brown eyes. A pair of full, thick lips and a beautiful curves under her form-fitting dress. He watched her dance in awe.

"Hey man," said Blaise, breaking him out of his trance.

"Hey, so did you manage to screw the weasel in five minutes time?,"

"Actually no, she rejected me. Said she was engaged or something. Anyway she told me who her hot little friend is."

"Who is she?," asked Draco, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"You're not gonna believe this, but she's none other than the bookworm. That mudblood Granger."

Draco glanced in her direction one more time. "Bloody hell. You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. That's her." Both men stared at her in shock. It could not register into Malfoy's head that the sexy woman was Granger. He just never imagined she would look like this. If he had anticipated it, maybe he would have taken a crack at her back in school. He smirked at the idea.

Hermione & Oliver sat down after their dance. Ginny rejoined them shortly. She said something about bumping into Blaise Zabini. After another round of drinks the group decided to head on home.

"So, I'll cal you then Hermione?," asked Oliver

"Yeah, that'd be great Oliver." Hermione smiled at him. "It was great to see you again." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Oliver," said Ginny. The two women walked out of the bar and apparated home.

Hermione left the bar with a huge smile on her face. She was positive that tonight was a turning point in her life. She was so grateful to her friend. Oliver was terribly handosme and he actually listened to what she thought and he was a great dancer. She could not help but think that the wheels had been turned in motion in her life and that things would be different for her very soon. What she did not know is that things would certainly change, but not exactly in the way she had imagined. A bigger change was set into motion, for things cannot remain the same, when _fate_ intervenes.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys... i know this wasnt dat interesting but its sort of the groundwork of the story . the intro and descriptions of characters, whats been going in their lives etc. Anyway, it'll start to get more juicy in the next few chapters... PLEASE R&R!!!!! I'll be sure 2 LUV u for it!!!!**

Chapter 2 WILL BE UP THURSDAY AFTERNOON!! D


End file.
